I need a Hero, I need a Father
by Kitty9167
Summary: It's Tom's fifth year at Hogwarts and he's feeling more alone then ever. Then one night he serves detention with Dumbledore. Can Dumbledore save Tom or is he doomed to be evil? Only time will tell. Warning! This fic contains cutting. non-canon
1. depression in class

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please review not flame. Tell me what you think. Also you can email me at if you have any ideas or suggestions as I don't have the whole story planned out, just a sketchy idea. Also I'm gonna mostly let the readers decide on this one: Should I have Dumbledore make Tom tell Hagrid he's sorry. Please review or email.

"Blah" Talking.

'Blah' thinking.

Tom shifted his bag on his shoulder as he walked down the hall passing other students. He let out a mental groan at thought of the detention he had tonight with Professor Dumbledore. The old man had never seemed to like or trust him, and that feeling had only intensified after last year with the whole Heir of Slytherin incident that went on.

Tom knew that the old man suspected him of opening the chamber and framing the oaf Hagrid. But it was reassuring to know that Dumbledore couldn't prove anything.

And it was just his luck that transfiguration was his last class before he had dinner. Picking up his pace he swung around the corner and darted down the hall toward the classroom just as the bell rang signaling the start of class. 'Oh crap, he'll probably take off point for tardiness and just because he hates me.' Tom thought miserably.

Tom crept into the room as quietly as possibly. Horrified to see the teacher standing at the front of the room even if his back was to them. "Ten points from Slytherin for tardiness Mr. Riddle." Dumbledore's deep voice rang through the classroom. "Now take your seat." He commanded, turning to regard Tom sternly through his spectacles.

"Yes, sir." Tom said, ducking his head and shuffling to his seat in the back row. He had sunk deep into depression over the summer and didn't feel the will to fight back with anyone or anything. 'This just has to happen to me the first week of the school year doesn't it. Not like anyone cares.' Tom took his book out of his bag and waited with everyone else for instructions.

Dumbledore had turned back to the board behind him and quickly finished writing the directions for today's lesson on it. "We are going to be practicing turning mice into forks." He turned and picked up a cage full of mice. Tom glanced to his left when he heard the girl sitting there squeak and push her chair back slightly. Tom rolled his eyes and watched the professor walk up and down aisles hand out mice.

Finally Dumbledore reached his table and put a mouse on it, hardly even glancing at Tom himself before moving on to the last students without a mouse. "Now, does everyone have a mouse? Raise your hand if you don't." He called. Nobody raised their hands. " Excellent." Dumbledore said smiling. "Everyone follow the directions on the board and raise your hand after you do, I'll come around and check."

Everyone got to work and it got very quiet, Tom watched Dumbledore calmly walk to his desk and sit down shuffling through papers. He glanced down at the squirming mouse held firmly in his hand. It was Gray with a white belly, pink paws and black beady eyes which bulged in terror.

He pulled his wand and pointed it at the small animal, which in another instant became a fork. Tom was pleased to see that it wasn't like some other peoples mice, and didn't retain a tail or gray.

He sat there for a few minutes and just watched other students subtly, though Professor Dumbledore would probably take some points away for not following instructions and raising his hand when he was done. But he just couldn't find it in himself to care really.

Finally after deciding he might as well just raise his hand before he got into anymore trouble than he already was he lazily lifted his right hand into the air. Only a few other people had their hands up, others were either still trying to turn their mice, or hand already been checked by Dumbledore and were reading or working on homework.

A couple of girls in the far right corner had huddled together and were gossiping in low voices. 'Gryffindors.' Tom thought when he saw the crests on the robes. He might be depressed but he still had no love for the House of the Lions or anyone in it.

'Well, maybe except for Dumbledore just a little.' Tom had no intention of say so out loud but he did at least respect and look up to the old teacher. Even though he never showed it.

It would do no good for him to be seen as a Gryffindor loving weakling, which was just what the other Slytherins would see in him if they found out. It's definitely easier to be a loner if your school '_family'_ isn't hunting you at all hours of the day and sharing a room with you at night.

Dumbledore walked over to his table again and looked down at the fork. " Very good Mr. Riddle, five points to Slytherin." Was all he said before turning and walking away again.

Tom sighed and privately wondered why the way Dumbledore had been acting toward him this year so far stung and slightly hurt his feeling. 'Although to be honest I'm don't mind him not making eye contact that much as it means he's not reading my mind, besides the old man probably thinks that I even have feeling.'

Tom really didn't know why but that thought made him want to cry. 'Because it only helps to prove that no one cares or likes you. Who could ever love a useless murderer like you anyway?' A voice in the back of his mind taunted him.

'Don't you dare cry, especially in front of everyone! Crying is a sign of weakness, or had you forgotten that. Have you learned nothing during your stay at that abusive orphanage?' Tom scolded himself. 'I probably would sound like a lunatic if anyone heard this conversation I seem to be having with myself even if it is rather one-sided.' Tom almost chuckled.

But he didn't. He never laughed or smiled any more. Not since the death last year and Hagrid's expulsion. For reason's Tom didn't know he seemed to be developing a conscience, or finding it anyway. Last year and this summer was the first time any of his _crimes _had ever bothered him.

Just then the bell rang and everyone started throwing their stuff into their bags. "I recommend that none you forget to turn in you papers on today's assignment if you don't want a failing grade. Class dismissed." Dumbledore said to the class. Everyone filed out. 'And lucky me, I get to come back after dinner which is in an hour.' Tom glanced back once at his professo who was focased on grading the papers on his desk before turning and walking out.


	2. Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the plot. Please review. Thanks. Hope you like the story so far. I'm going to try to keep it going for awhile, and I have another story on the way called "You Can't Take Me I'm Free." I'm hoping to get the first chapter posted soon!

Tom walked down the flight of stairs toward the Slytherin common room. His bag thumping against his leg. The air of the dungeons felt cool against his face, and his boots mad dull thuds against the stone floor. The halls were very dim down here with torches mounted on the wall every ten steps, but after five years he had gotten used to it.

He reached the patched of wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room and simply stood there for a moment as if to collect his thoughts. "Pureblood." He said vacantly. The wall slide aside and he crawled through. There was a fire flickering in the fireplace, it caste shadows around the room and gave the leather couches nearby and faint glow on the seats.

He surveyed the room before turning and slouching to his dorm room. This room was empty as well not that Tom minded in the least. He felt no different here than he did anywhere else. Empty, alone, and unwanted.

He shook his head to try to get these thoughts out of his head as it would do him no good during diner _or _detention. He walked over to his trunk and opened it, moving stuff aside till he found the book he had been searching for. '_Infamous Vampires of the Middle East_' was written in red across the cover, the book itself was a black.

Shutting his trunk he looked up at the clock, it had taken him awhile to get here since he had been in no hurry, which had left him with half an hour before he had to go to the great hall. Sitting down on his bed he opened the book and submerged himself in its pages.

Fifteen minutes later Tom stood and stretched. He straightened his robe and ran his hand through his long raven hair which he had let grow out, and grow it did, till it was a little way passed his shoulders. He no longer tried to keep it neat, but let it keep a windblown look about it.

With one look at the clock he walked out of the room and through the common room to the entrance. Placing his hand on it he pushed gently till it cracked open before slipping through and striding down the hall. 'It's a good thing I left when I did or I would have been even later.' Tom guess that he was hopefully only five minutes late so he wouldn't draw as much unwanted or any attention at all to himself.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped in before hurrying to his seat. With a quick glance around he put a little mashed potato on his plate along with a drum stick. Picking at his food unhappily he was careful to make sure that the scars on his arms didn't should.

But unfortunately his seat was at the end of the table were the teacher sat, and didn't notice when his sleeve slipped down slightly. Just showing and inch of one of the scars near his wrist. But for a certain teacher who had noticed Tom come in late and had kept an eye on him, it was enough to catch his attention.

Dumbledore narrowed his bright blue eyes in suspicion, there was none of the twinkle usually present in his eyes. 'What has the boy been up to now? Some dark spell that requires blood to cause more trouble in the school.' Dumbledore turned to talk to the headmaster that had been trying to catch his attention for the last minute or so, 'I'll be watching Tom.' was the last though he gave the boy for the rest of dinner.

Tom had quickly pulled up his sleeve when he felt Dumbledore's gaze linger on it. He looked up to see that the teacher was deep in conversation with headmaster Dippet. He turned back to his food and resumed picking at it half-heartedly.

'Please let dinner end soon.' Almost as if to answer his request the bell rang for the last time and people started laving. With one last glance up at the head table Tom also stood and hurried out the door. But instead of going to his dorm he when into his private bathroom. Once he got there he opened a drawer and pulled out a razor.

Tom rolled up his sleeve and gently put the razor against his skin. The metal felt cool and comforting. With a breath Tom drew the blade diagonally across his arm and watched as blood welled up to the surface to drip down in little rivets.

Then rolling up his other sleeve he repeated the process and watched in satisfaction as the blood ran down his arms. Sitting on the floor he placed a nearby towel under both arms. Until he felt light headed from blood loss.

He drew his wand and flicked it while muttering a spell under his breath that caused his arms to heal, not enough to prevent a scar but enough so the blood flow stopped completely. The rinsing his arms off he lowered his sleeves and left to go to detention.


	3. detention with Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Truthfully I've never found a story like this one will be.

Please, please review.

Tom hurried down the corridor hoping that he wouldn't get in more trouble by being late. It took him half an hour to get there because it was on the other side of the school and there were a lot of students who were just standing around talking and laughing. Tom let out yet another grunt of annoyance as he squeezed past the last couple in his way before hurrying to Dumbledore's door.

"Sir?" He called. Dumbledore looked up from his work. "Mr. Riddle, take a seat." Dumbledore replied gesturing to a seat in front of his desk. Tom walked over and plopped down. He looked up apprehensively through his bangs. Dumbledore stood and walked over, Tom watched him tiredly.

"Look sir, I'm sorry, my behavior was unacceptable and it won't happen again." Tom said quickly. 'Please, I'm too tired and I don't feel good, please just leave me alone.'

"Your behavior, Mr. Riddle, has been unacceptable for quiet awhile now." Dumbledore replied gravely. "Huh." Tom asked. The world was swaying in ways Tom didn't think it was supposed to, and little black white dots popped up in his vision. Dumbledore gave him a look as thought to say 'I know you know what I mean.'

"Mr. Riddle you are not fooling me, I may not have enough proof for the headmaster, but I know that you opened the Chamber last year. And over the summer I heard about and interesting muggle murder. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Dumbledore's voice was firm and angry, but behind all that was sorrow and disappointment.

Tome caught al of those emotions and felt a twinge of pain. Sure he'd never been Dumbledore's favorite student, that was Minerva, but for some reason he hate the sorrow and disappointment he heard.

"A certain Tom Riddle Sr. and his parents found dead. The man who has been accused of their murders, the gardener, was kind enough to speak with me and he gave a description that remarkable fit you, I showed him a picture of you and he confirmed that it was you he saw just before the family was found." Dumbledore kept his gaze firmly on Tom the whole time.

Tom snapped his head up, not really aware of when he had looked down, to look at Dumbledore in shock and immediately found his eyes meeting Dumbledore's. He quickly looked away, but all this movement was making his world spin terribly and he was starting to feel really sick.

He could hear Dumbledore saying something but he couldn't make out the words. He could feel something wet on his arm. A quick glance down old him that the new scars from the cuts he had made earlier had started to reopen from the strain of using his arms so much while the scars were still weak and barely holding the skin together.

'This is really not good.' Tom thought. "Mr. Riddle!" A voice broke through his thoughts. "Wha..?"

Dumbledore was glaring at him fiercely. "Sorry professor didn't get enough sleep." Tom said hoping Dumbledore would buy it. He reach up and rubbed his eyes trying to get them to focus right, which wasn't easy when he was practically seeing double.

"I said that while this may have been your detention the punishment is to scrub the fourth floor boy's loo tomorrow night and the night after." Dumbledore sounded impatient and annoyed. Tom lowered his head in defeat. 'What's the point?' "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "That will be all, you may go." he turned and went back to his desk. Now ignoring Tom.

Tom stood, swaying slightly and left to go back to his dorms.


	4. problem child

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Please review! PLEASE! They make me happy. chapter 5 is in progress.

Sorry it took so long to update. My computer crashed. Now I have to do these things to make it work, as its loading when the first page opens I have to hit the space bar. I can't use my down arrow on my keyboard or it will go crazy with the scrolling. Fun huh? I know that they shouldn't be just getting out of class at 7:00 pm. but work with me okay? Please?

Tom slowly walked back to his dorm room. the halls were spinning in nauseating ways and he was pretty sure the floor wasn't supposed to move like that. The halls were dark and empty.

This is just the way Tom liked it. Alone to his thoughts with out anyone bugging him or asking him anything. The common room was empty when he arrived. He glanced around once at the ambers dimly glowing in the grate before going into his room.

He collapsed face down on his bed. Too tired to take off his clothes. Sleep immediately took him almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. It wasn't until 7:00 that he woke up. At first he was puzzled as to why it was dark out. Throught the enchanted window he could see a full moon.

Course being underground was why he needed a enchanted window in the first place. He slowly sat up. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Only now they and his long hair was rumpled. Climbing out of bed he changed his clothes and made his way downstairs for his breakfast, which was in reality dinner.

He got to the corridor that led to the Great Hall just as the final class bell rang, and students poured out of class for dinner. Tom tensed when he saw professor Slughorn and professor Dumbledore heading his way.

They were talking and had not noticed him yet. Tom knew there was no point in trying to hide since they both knew he hadn't been in classes today. One of the teachers probably told Dumbledore. Sure enough, Dumbledore looked up and spotted him. He nodded a goodbye to professor Slughorn and came over to Tom with a stern look.

"And just were have you been all day Mr. Riddle?" he demanded. Tom looked down and muttered the answer. "What was that Mr. Riddle?" Tom looked up at him. "I was asleep." he looked back down."The whole day?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. Tom nodded. "I went to my room after I left your office, I went to bed, when I woke up it was 7:00.

Dumbledore didn't look like he believed entirely believed Tom. Finally he said. "I'm going to talk with the headmaster about this. Don't let it happen again or there will be consequences." With that he turned and left without waiting for a reply.

Tom reached up and pushed back some of his hair behind his hair, exposing three earrings. No one at school knew about them yet, as he usually kept his hair in that of them. He had gotten them in the end of the last summer. They were just silver hoops; he had two in his other ear.

He sighed and walked into the Great Hall. Most of the students were there, either sitting or finding a seat. He walked over and sat down at the end of the table. He looked up in time to see professor Dumbledore take a seat at the head table. He briefly looked gazes with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised a brow before turning to talk to the headmaster who looked up at him as well. 'Gee, I wonder what their talking about.' Tom thought sarcastically.

He turned his thoughts to the beer waiting, hidden, in his room. He had made sure to stack up before he left, and used magic to make more of it with a duplication spell. He could get totally wasted and forgot all his problems. He rather be upstairs doing that, then down here 'eating dinner.'

He sighed and picked at the food he had absent-mindedly put on his plate. He kept on picking at his food till the bell rang an hour later. He got up and made his way up to his room, grateful that he hadn't been called up to the headmaster's office.

He opened his wardrobe and opened a secret compartment in the bottom. He pulled out five beers and opened the first one. He drank it down in six swallows and reached for the next one.

One after the other he drank them down till he could barely stand, because he was so unsteady from the alcohol. He looked up surprised when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see both Slughorn and Dumbledore standing there.

"Can I help you?" Tom did his best to keep the slur out of his voice. Even in his drunken state he knew he would be in sooo much trouble if they found out he was drunk.

He kept the door mostly closed, trying to look like he wasn't hiding anything. "The headmaster want you to come up to his office. I'll be going with you." Dumbledore said calmly. Tom nodded and carefully slipped out of his room, and closing the door behind him.

He followed Dumbledore out, careful to act like nothing was wrong with him.


	5. caught

Yes, that's right I own it all. Mwah ha ha ha! Kidding! Just Kidding! Dumb lawyers, won't let me have any fun

EVERY THING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING except the plot THERE YOU HAPPY!

Lawyers: What plot? Glares

Me: The plot to take over the world, of course! What other plot is there? Stay back I'm eighteen and I've got a wand. I'm Queen of the World! Grins sheepishly Which would be really funny since I haven't even managed to rule my bedroom without Higher Powers messing it all up. Higher Powers being my parents, namely my mom.

Any who, on with the story. Please review. Please...kicked puppy dog eyes. thanks. Sorry it's short.

They walked quickly down the corridors and upstairs to the office. "Educate." Dumbledore said to the gargoyle. Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He and Dumbledore climbed onto the moving stairs.

When they reached the top Dumbledore knocked on the door. "Come in." Dippet's voice said from the other side. Dumbledore opened the door and walked in. Dippet sat behind his desk, regarding Tom as he came.

"Professor Dumbledore tells me you claim to have slept the whole day. Tom nodded, and Dippet leaned back in his chair. "You want to tell me why you slept that long?"

This time he shrugged his shoulder. Dippet's face told him that if he wasn't already in trouble, he would be soon if he didn't start answers the questions.

Tom didn't really feel like biting off more that he could chew." I don't know why I slept that long sir; I went to bed after I had the meeting thing in Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss my detention.

Dippet didn't look convinced, Dumbledore even lees so, but they excused him to his rooms. When he got there he decided that, judging from the massive headache forming it was time to break out the good stuff. He reached into the secret compartment and pulled out a bag of crack.

It wasn't till he was completely wasted that he heard the door open. Slughorn stood there with a stern look on his face as he took in the bottles and Tom. In his hand was a slip of paper.

"I had just come to give you your detention note but I think it best if you come with me to see the Professor Dumbledore." Slughorn grabbed him by the arm and dragged him the whole way there.

'This is just not my night.' Tom thought miserably.


	6. stressful night

Tom trudged behind Professor Dumbledore all the way down to the Slytherin common rooms. 'This is just great, now I will probably get suspended or expelled, my wand will be snapped, I won't be able to get a job, and I will have nowhere to go.'

So caught up in his thought Tom didn't notice when they arrived. In fact he nearly walked straight into Dumbledore's back, but luckily caught himself just in time to prevent it.

He straightened and watched quietly as Dumbledore ordered the portrait to open. They both stepped into the common room and Dumbledore waved Tom to lead the way to his dorm. Once inside Dumbledore glanced at Tom before ordering Tom to bring out everything.

Tom didn't have to ask what the professor meant by 'everything'. He was already caught so saw no reason to resist and started digging around before bringing out his stash. Dumbledore surveyed the items before looking up at Tom with his stern professor face on.

"For now go straight to bed Tom, for no one is ready to deal with a situation like this or with you for that matter, tonight. We shall see the Headmaster Dippet about it first thing in the morning." Dumbledore stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes sir." Tom said and watched the professor walk out before turning to dress for bed. He really was feeling very tired and stressed out right now. He briefly entertained the idea of cutting himself, just a bit, before bed. But decided to save that for tomorrow when he was morn awake and a better judge of what he was doing.

With a soul tired sigh Tom climbed into bed and turned off the lights, falling asleep almost immediately, the problem s of tomorrow were out of his mind for now.


	7. Author's note

Sorry it's taking so long with this story. I swear I'm working on the next chapter on this story. I've got it started, but I'm trying to work through a writer's block. I have an idea of what I want to do with him. I just don't know how to go about doing it. Thanks for your patience. None of my stories will be abandoned. I hope to give them all endings.


End file.
